mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Peinliche Eltern
Peinliche Eltern ist die siebte Episode der siebten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die einhundert-fünfzigste der Serie. Nachdem Rainbow Dash's Eltern erfahren haben dass sie ein Wonderbolt ist, tauchen sie bei jedem Event auf um sie anzufeuern. Jedoch ist ihre nicht zu bremsende Begeisterung Rainbow peinlich und treibt sie in den Wahnsinn. Inhalt Nach Cloudsdale Um Informationen für einen Vortrag zu bekommen will Scootaloo nach Cloudsdale. Also spannt der Schönheitsfleckenklub einen Riesenschleuder für sie. Sweetie Belle und Apple Bloom können leider nicht mit, da Nicht-Pegasi durch Wolken durchfallen. Da äußert Apple Bloom leise Bedenken ob das mit der Schleuder wirklich so eine gute Idee ist da es ja noch andere Wege nach Cloudsdale gibt. Doch während sie noch grübeln löst sich die Schleuder und schießt Scootaloo hoch in den Himmel hinauf. Triff die Rainbows Wie es der Zufall will schlägt Scootaloo genau in des Grundstück von Rainbow Dashs Eltern, Bow Hothoof und Windy Whistles ein. Was Scootaloo zu einem Freudenschrei hinreißt. Den sie soll für eine Schulaufgabe einen Vortragt über ihr Vorbild halten, Rainbow Dash. Nur weiß Scootaloo so gut wie nichts über Rainbows leben in Clausdale aber jetzt ist sie an der beste Quelle. Rainbows Eltern, die auch amtlich ihre größten Fans sind und gerne helfen. Rainbow Dashs Elternhaus Bow und Windy geben Scootaloo eine Führung durch ihr Haus das vor Erinnerungsstücken an Rainbow nur zu strotzt. Als sie in Rainbows Zimmer kommen kann sich Scootaloo vor Begeisterung kaum halten Doch das beste kommt noch. Das Rainbow Dash Museum Bow zeigt Scotaloo das Zimmer mit Rainbows Trophäen. Worin Bow und Windy auch ihre Lieblingsstücke aufheben wie die z.B. die Windel die Rainbow an hatte, als sie ihr erstes Wort sprach. Doch wundert sich Scootaloo das es hier nicht ein Wonderboltding gibt. Wie sich raus stellt haben die beiden bis gerade eben nicht gewusst das Rainbow Dash eine Wonderbolt ist. Als Dank dafür das sie ihr die Dash gezeigt haben die sie kennen will Scootaloo nun Bow und Windy die Rainbow zeigen die sie kennt. Auf der Wonderbolt Akademie An der Akademie stecken die Wonderbolts gerade in einem Trainingsflug als Bow und Windy laut stark ihre Ankunft verkünden, Scootaloo ist auch mit von der Partie. Der elterlichen Begrüßung kann Rainbow nicht entkommen. Rainbow in Nöten Genauso wenig kann Rainbow verhindern das Ihre Eltern aus dem Nähkästchen plaudern. Bow bricht vor stolz sogar in Tränen aus. Spitfire zieht sich mit den anderen Wonderbolts zurück damit Rainbow, die am liebsten im Boden versinken würde, ein bisschen Zeit mit ihren Eltern hat. Während Windy Bow beruhigt spricht Rainbwo mal Kurz mit Scootaloo unter vier Augen. Den sie ist überhaupt nicht begeistert das sie ihre Eiltern einfac hergebracht hat ohne sie zu fragen. Nicht das sie ihre Eltern nicht mag aber der Zirkus den sie veranstalten ist ihr zu peinlich. Scootaloo verstehen aber nicht was falsch an Unterstützung ist. Die große Show Etwas Später geben die Wonderbolts eine Flugshow in Canterlot, wo zu der Schönheitsfleckenklub und natürlich Bow und Windy angereist sind. Bei dieser Gelegeneheit gibt Scotaloo den beiden einen Überblick von Rainbows Werdegang zum Wonderbolt. Wie sie sich gegen Lightning Dust durchgesetzt hat, Fast von Wind Rider reingelegt wurde und dann die Nachfolge von Fire Streak antrat. (Siehe: Nicht um jeden Preis, Raritys Ermittlungen und Wonderbolt Rainbow Crash). Als die Show los geht kennen Bow und Windy kein halten mehr und zünden sogar Feuerwerk womit sie fast Fleetfoot abschießen. Zu viel des guten Weiter geht es mit einer Lautstark angefeurten Autogrammstunde, Einweihung und Fototermin. Selbts for der Umkleide macht der Fanclub nicht halt. Rainbow reicht es Nun geht Rainbow der Hut hoch und sie sagt ihren Eltern ungeschönt wie sehr es ihr auf die Nerven geht das sie wegen jeder Kleinigkeit so einen Aufstand machen. Ihre Worte treffen Bow und Windy ins Herz und sie verschwinden unter Tränen. Davon entsetzt gibt Scootaloo Rainbow als ihr Vorbild auf und wirft ihr das Album das sie für den Vortrag gebastelt hat vor die Hufe und verschwindet. Das Album schlägt zufällig bei einem Familienfoto auf und Rainbow erkennt sich voll daneben benommen zu haben. Rückblick Rainbow holt Scootaloo ein um ihr alles zu erklären. Vor langer Zeit war Rainbow nicht immer die beste in allen. Sie zeigt Scoota ein Foto auf dem es aussieht als wäre sie als erste durchs Zielband. Tatsächlich aber war das einfach nur irgendein Band und sie bekam nur einen Teilnehmer Sticker. Trotzdem waren ihre Eltern aus dem Häuschen als hätte sie gewonnen. Allerdings war Rainbow das jüngste Pony in der Fortgeschrittenen-Wettkampfklasse. Die meisten in ihrem alter waren noch im Junior Flieger Club. Mit der Zeit wurde Rainbow besser und gewann schließlich Wettbewerbe. Aber je erfolgreicher sie wurde desto mehr flippten ihre Eltern aus und desto peinlicher wurde es ihr. Rainbows Fehler Scootaloo erzählt ihr davon zu träumen solche Eltern zu haben. Denn als Kind dachte sie nie in irgendwas die beste zu werden weil es ihr keiner sagte. Rainbows Eltern haben quasi nichts anderes getan. Ihr ganzes Leben lang haben sie ihr Das Selbstvertrauen gegeben an sich selbst zu glauben. Jetzt fällt es Rainbow wie Schuppen von den Augen des es erst die Unterstützung ihrer Eltern war die sie zu dem Pony machten das sie heute ist. Und sie hat sie für Selbstverständlich genommen und angeschrien. Nun ist guter Rat teuer, aber um das wieder gut zumachen hat Rainbow eine Idee. Die privat Vorstellung Um sich bei ihren Eltern zu entschuldigen und zu zeigen wie sehr sie sie liebt organisiert Rainbow eine einmalige Wonderbolts Privat Show für die Beiden die ihr Vergeben. Scootaloos Vortrag Wenig später bekommt Scootaloo für ihren Vortrag von Cheerilee die Note zwei. Wofür die Rainbow Familie, die zur Unterstützung da ist Scootaloo hochleben lässt. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 04:51: Der Text auf Rainbows Poster „Wen es hart wird, bemerken es die harten überhaupt nicht. Denn sie haben eine harte Schale “ leitet sich ab vom Sprichwort „when the going gets tough, the tough get going “ Navboxen en:Parental Glideance Kategorie:Siebte Staffel